


Welcome to Smackdown Live

by Bliss3240



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Flexibility, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, Locked In, Locker Room, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: A.J. Styles Gives Mustafa Ali a Pleasant Welcome to Smackdown Live. But What Happens if The Phenomenal One Gets Locked In With The Newest Member Of Smackdown?





	Welcome to Smackdown Live

############################

Mustafa Ali Couldn't Believe He was Finally on The Main Roster and Away from 205 Live.

Since Mustafa was The Newest member of Smackdown Live He was Given His Own Locker Room.

Mustafa Didn't Complain It Gave Him More Free time After His Matches to Cool Off.

###########################

After Mustafa's Match against Daniel Bryan Which Unfortunately He Tapped Out To The Heel Hook.

Some Superstars saw Mustafa was Limping and Holding His Left Leg Walking to His Locker Room.

Mustafa's Leg Was Hurting so badly that The Pain was Making Him Feel Dizzy. Mustafa Stumbled Back Expecting To Fall on the Floor But Someone Caught Him.

Mustafa Looked Behind Him and Came Face To Face With The Phenomenal One A.J. Styles. AJ Grins and Says "You Alright There Kid? You Don't Seem Too Well."

Mustafa Didn't Say anything But AJ Could Tell Daniel Done a Pretty Good Job trying to Injury His Left Leg.

AJ Knew Mustafa wouldn't Last long if he Tried Walking. He Picked up Mustafa Bridal Style Walking him to his Locker Room Setting Him on the Couch Saying "Get Some Rest I'll be back to Check On You.

Mustafa Had So Many Questions But He Didn't Argue with AJ and Soon Everything went Into Darkness.

############################

 Soon AJ Returned With His Suitcase Finding Mustafa Was Still Out Like a Light.

AJ Smiled Knowing That The Kid was Tired after His Tiring Match Against Daniel Bryan.

AJ got his Street Clothes Out Walking Stripping Out of His Ring Gear Stepping into The Shower Letting The Warm Water Flow Down His Sweaty Body.

Meanwhile Mustafa Started to Stir From His Deep Sleep Seeing He was Still in His Locker Room.

He Heard The Showers Running Getting Up Without Limping Walking over to See Who it Was and The Sight Almost Made Mustafa's Heart Burst.

 He Watched The Water Flow Down AJ'S Tan Toned Gorgeous Body Making Mustafa Just Want to Run His Fingers Through His Short Brown Hair.

Mustafa Began Stripping Out Of His Ring Gear Stepping Into The Shower Admiring The View In front of him.

AJ Jumped When He Felt Hands Around His Waist and  Soft Lips On His Neck Saying "Relax AJ Let me Take Care of You in Return For You Taking Care of Me."

 AJ was About to Protest But Tilted his Head and Felt Soft Warm Lips Pressed Against His Melting Into The Kiss

Mustafa Ran His Fingers Through His Brown Hair Slightly Gripping On it Hearing AJ Moan Through The Kiss.

AJ Pulled Mustafa Under The Water With Him and Continues Kissing Along His Jawline and Collarbone.

 Mustafa leans His Head Back Gripping His Hair Feeling AJ Suck on His Sweet Spot Claiming Who He Belongs Too.

 Once AJ Is Done With His Neck Before He Could Say Anything Mustafa Had Him Pinned Against The Shower Wall.

 Mustafa Smirked Still Making Eye Contact with AJ Wrapping One Hand Around His Cock Stroking It Slowly and Watching AJ Lean His Head Back.

AJ Tried To Say Something But it Came Out as a Whimper and Mustafa Grinned Whispering in His Ear Saying "Use Your Words AJ Beg Me to Let You Cum" He Said Nibbling on His Ear.

AJ Smirked Thinking "If Mustafa Wants to Hear Begging Then He's Gonna Hear Begging."

After Thinking Out His Plan AJ Said "Please Let Me Cum Mustafa I'll Do Whatever You Want Just To Let Me Cum."

Mustafa Grinned Saying "Suck Me Off First Then I Might Consider It."

AJ Nods Dropping To His Knees Wrapping Around His Cock Licking and Sucking on The Tip Causing Mustafa to Gasp.

###########################

Mustafa's Moans Become Louder and Louder Every Thrust AJ Made After He Had Mustafa Pinned Down On His Locker Room Floor.

AJ Pulled Him Back Saying "Who Gets to Be This Rough With You? Who Gets To Do Whatever They Want With You at Anyplace and Anytime?!"

Mustafa Tried to Say Something But Felt A Hand Around His Neck Slightly Tightening.

AJ'S Eyes Went Dark and He Said "Did I Speak Clearly? Answer The Fucking Question Mustafa!"

Mustafa Knew This Was The "Real" AJ Styles Vince McMahon was Talking About And He Said "Y----You AJ Your The Only One Who Can Be Rough With Me and Your The Only One Who Can Fuck Me Anywhere and Anytime!"

AJ Was Satisfied With His Pleading Pulling Off His Neck Saying "Well Done Kid You Done A Much Better Job Than Me."

Mustafa Smirks Replying "I Learn From The Master Now Let's Finish This!"

AJ Nods Running His Tongue Inside Mustafa's And Their Tongues Fight For Dominion Having AJ Win Earning Him a Moan From Mustafa.

As AJ Continues To Thrust Deeper Inside Him AJ Watched as Mustafa's Hand Wrapped Around Himself and He Started Stroking Himself Slowly.

Soon Both AJ and Mustafa Felt Each Other Getting Close and Mustafa's Speed Increased and He Came All Over His Hand. Meanwhile AJ Soon Felt Himself Getting Close and Quickly Pulled Out Cumming All Over His Back.

AJ Pulled Mustafa Close Kissing His Forehead Saying "I'm Glad You Came To Smackdown!"

Mustafa Smiled Saying "I'm Glad I Came Here Too. Round 2 At The Hotel Later?"

AJ Nods Wrapping Around His Waist Pulling Him Down Kissing Him Passionately Giving Him His Answer and Mustafa Knew This Was Going To Be A Great Night With The Phenomenal One.


End file.
